Humanos
CARACTERÍSTICAS RACIAIS DOS HUMANOS * Tamanho Médio: Como criaturas Médias, os humanos não sofrem nenhuma penalidade ou recebem qualquer bônus em relação ao tamanho. * O deslocamento básico dos humanos equivale a 9 metros. * Os humanos recebem um talento adicional no 1º nível, pois são rápidos para dominar tarefas especializadas e suas habilidades são muito variadas. Consulte Talentos. * Os humanos recebem 4 pontos adicionais de perícia no 1º nível e 1 ponto adicional de perícia a cada nível de experiência, pois são versáteis e competentes. Os pontos de perícia adicionais do 1º nível são adicionados ao resultado final, mas não são multiplicados. Consulte Perícias. * Idiomas Básicos: Comum, terra natal. Idiomas Adicionais: Qualquer um (exceto linguagens secretas, como o Druídico). Consulte as descrições das outras raças para obter os idiomas mais comuns ou a perícia Falar Idioma para uma lista completa. Os humanos se misturam com muitos tipos de criaturas e são capazes de aprender qualquer idioma existente na sua região. * Classe Favorecida: Qualquer uma. A classe de nível mais elevado de um humano multiclasse é desconsiderada para determinar as penalidades de XP devido a multiclasse (consulte Experiência para Personagens Multiclasse). Humanos nos Reinos Esquecidos = Cenário de Campanha Os Reinos Esquecidos = Diferente da maioria das outras raças, que tendem a conviver relativamente bem com sua própria espécie, os humanos de Faerûn se dividem em incontáveis nações, estados, seitas, religiões, impérios renegados e tribos conflitantes. Eles discutem sobre quase tudo, lutam pela maioria das coisas que discutem e veneram muitas divindades, algumas que encorajam ativamente esse tipo de comportamento. As raças mais antigas, como os elfos e os anões, tendem a respeitar os humanos merecedores como indivíduos, sem respeitar necessariamente toda a espécie. Os elfos encontram dificuldade para esquecer que os primeiros impérios humanos - Netheril, Raumathar, Narfell e outros reinos ancestrais - foram construídos com segredos emprestados ou roubados deles. O fato desses antigos impérios inevitavelmente terem se corrompido com feitiços malignos não reanima os elfos. Os anões, em particular os anões do escudo do norte de Faerûn, respeitam os humanos como guerreiros ferozes, mas temem que não haja espaço para sua raça em um mundo dominado pela humanidade. Obviamente, os humanos não enxergam as coisas dessa forma. Seus maiores heróis ofuscam as próprias divindades ou se tornam, eles mesmos, deuses. Infelizmente o mesmo pode ser dito dos seus maiores vilões - e esse é o desafio encontrado por qualquer aventureiro humano. O poder sempre cobra um preço. Regiões: Os humanos podem ser encontrados em praticamente qualquer local de Faerûn. Conteúdo Adicional: O Povo de Faerûn = Livro do Jogador para Faerûn = Etnias Humanas Ao contrário das outras raças humanóides, os humanos não são divididos em sub-raças prontamente identificáveis, com aspectos raciais distintos, embora variem muito em aparência e patrimônio cultural. Quaisquer distinções entre as etnias humanas são confusas, já que séculos de colonizações e conquistas asseguraram que nenhuma divisão seja absoluta. De qualquer forma, sete grupos étnicos principais são facilmente reconhecidos entre os humanos: calishitas, chondathani, damarani, illuskani, mulani, rashemis e tethyriani. Calishitas: Estes humanos, descendentes dos escravos dos antigos lordes gênios de Calimshan, formam o grupo racial primário dos Reinos da Fronteira, das cidade do Lago do Vapor, das Ilhas Nelanther e de Calimshan. Mais baixos e delgados em constituição do que a maioria dos outros humanos, os calishitas têm a pele morena, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Eles se consideram os governantes de direito de todas as terras ao sul e a oeste do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes e encaram as culturas do norte como reinos de bárbaros de vida curta que não são dignas de nota. A maioria dos calishitas procura nada mais do que um estilo de vida confortável e o respeito de seus iguais. Chondathani: Descendente dos nativos da Orla de Vilhon, este povo robusto se estabeleceu na maior parte do ocidente e da região central do Mar Interior e muitos locais das Terras Centrais do Ocidente. Os chondathani formam o grupo racial primário de Altumbel, Cormyr,sul das Terras dos Vales, Costa do Dragão, Grande Vale, Hlondeth, as duas margens da Orla de Vilhon, Ilhas Piratas do Mar Interior, Sembia e Sespech. Eles são esbeltos, têm a pele morena clara com cabelos castanhos que variam do muito claro ao quase negro. A maioria é alta e tem olhos verdes ou castanhos, mas estas características raramente são universais. A dominação chondathani do centro de Faerûn ocorreu mais em virtude de seu comércio e colonização estendidos do que pela força das armas. Muitos chondathani são mercadores (de uma forma ou de outra) e não têm medo de se arriscar, viajar e colonizar novas terras. Damarani: 'Orgulhosos e teimosos, estes humanos nasceram dos remanescentes dispersos da queda de Narfell - primariamente grupos de nari, rashemis e sossrim que lutaram para sobreviver enquanto as ondas de imigrantes chondathani colonizavam as terras da Orla Oriental. Essas quatro populações gradualmente se fundiram em um novo grupo étnico, que agora constitui o principal grupo racial de Damara, Impiltur, Thesk e da Vastidão. Os damarani possuem constituição e altura medianas, e a cor da pele varia do bronzeado ao branco. Seus cabelos geralmente são castanhos ou pretos e a cor dos olhos varia muito, embora o castanho seja mais comum. Os damarani geralmente enxergam o mundo em contrastes marcantes - mal impronunciável (geralmente originário da soberba dos impérios destruídos há tempos) em oposição ao bem indubitável e altruísta. A maioria dos damarani é fazendeira, lenhadora ou mineira em uma terra áspera e sem misericórdia. 'Illuskani: 'Um povo naveganet e militarista do Norte da Costa da Espada, Mar Sem Rastros e do vale do rio Dessarin, os illuskani são altos, têm a pele clara e os olhos azuis ou cinzas metálicos. Entre as ilhas do Mar Sem Rastros e do Vale do Vento Gélido, a cor de seus cabelos tendem ao loiro, ruivo ou castanho claro. Entretanto, nas terras do sul da Espinha do Mundo, os cabelos pretos são mais comuns. Os illuskani são orgulhosos, particularmente de sua habilidade de sobreviver no ambiente rigoroso de suas terras natais, considerando os sulistas como fracos e decadentes. Os illuskani ganham suas vidas como fazendeiros, pescadores, mineiros, marinheiros, saqueadores, bardos e conjuradores de runas. 'Mulani: Os membros deste grupo étnico dominaram a costa oriental do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes desde a queda da antiga Imaskar. Por muito tempo em sua longa história, eles foram componentes da elite de Ashanath, Chessenta, Shaar Oriental, Murghôm, Rashemen, Semphar, Thay, Thesk e as cidades da Orla dos Magos ao sul da Floresta de Yuir. Os mulani geralmente são altos, magros e de pele amarelo-pálida, com olhos avelã ou castanhos. Seus cabelos variam entre o preto e o castanho escuro, mas os nobres e muitos outros mulani rotineiramente raspam a cabeça. Como raça, os mulani são arrogantes, conservadores e convencidos de sua superioridade cultural sobre o resto de Faerûn. Rashemis: Esses humanos são tenazes, robustos e bem adaptados à vida nas fronteiras nordestinas áridas e perigosas de Faerûn. Eles são descendentes das tribos nômades que venceram as Guerras do Portal Orc e construíram o império de Raumathar. Os rashemis não apenas dominaram Rashemen e Thay, como também compõem minorias significativas em Aglarond, no Ermo Infindável, em Thesk e na região da Orla dos Magos. Os rashemis tendem a ser baixos, corpulentos e musculosos, geralmente com a pele morena, olhos escuros e cabelos grossos e escuros. Eles estimam seus fortes vínculos com a terra, apreciam sua beleza, enquanto respeitam sua aridez. Eles quase não demonstram a arrogância que marca outros grupos cujos ancestrais controlaram impérios. Tethyriani: A cultura tethyriani é uma mistura de elementos da calishita, chondathani, illuskani e Baixa Netherese. Essa origem singular situa os tethyriani entre os grupos étnicos mais tolerantes, ainda que violentamente independentes de Faerûn. Eles habitam o vasto território que se estende de Calimshan até Lua Argêntea e do Mar das Espadas até o Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. Os tethyriani apresentam altura e constituição medianas, com uma pele morena que vai se tornando mais clara entre os habitantes do norte. A cor de seus cabelos e olhos varia muito, embora os cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis sejam os mais comuns. Os tethyriani são orgulhosos de sua herança miscigenada e protetores zelosos de sua liberdade, portanto tendem a desconfiar de reinos e impérios poderosos. Outras Etnias Humanas: Os demais grupos humanos de Faerûn incluem os Bedine, nômades de Anauroch; as altas tribos de Chult; os Durpari, do Sul Brilhante; os Fpovo, das Ilhas Moonshae; os Gurs, nômades das Terras Centrais do Ocidente; os Halruaan; os antigos Imaskari; o povo Lantanês, das ilhas meridionais do Mar das Espadas; o povo de Maztica; os nari, descendentes da antiga Narfell; o povo antigo Netherese; os Raumvirani, da região dos Reinos das Brumas; os Shaarani, nômades do Shaar; os Shou e outros povos de Kara'Tur; os Sossrim, do longínquo noroeste; os perdidos Talfir, das Terras Centrais do Ocidente; o povo Tashalani, da Costa de Tashtan; os Tuigan, nômades do Ermo Infindável; os Turami, de Turmish; os Ulutiuneses, das fronteiras setentrionais mais distantes; os Vaasani, do Mar da Lua e Vaasa; e o povo nativo de Zakhara. = Races of Faerûn = With lifespans that flash by in the blink of an elven eye, humans must make the most of their lives in the limited number of years given to them. Their energy and passion allows them to accomplish great things, yet their relative lack of historical perspective ensures that many of their greatest accomplishments will fall to dust, worn down by the sands of time. Com períodos de vida que brilham em um piscar de olhos élficos, os humanos devem aproveitar ao máximo suas vidas no número limitado de anos que lhes são dados. Sua energia e paixão lhes permitem realizar grandes coisas, mas sua relativa falta de perspectiva histórica garante que muitas de suas maiores realizações acabem em pó, desgastadas pelas areias do tempo. This chapter details the seven major human ethnic groups of northern and central Faerûn, whose cultural, linguistic, physical, and religious traits predominate in that region of Toril. Five of the major groups are descended from ancient tribes, including the Calishites, Chondathans, Illuskans, Mulan, and Rashemi. Two more groups, the Damarans and Tethyrians, have arisen in recent centuries from melting pot cultures. A number of other human ethnic groups are touched on briefly as well, giving a flavor of humanity's incredible diversity. Some have vanished or all but vanished from the face of Abeir-Toril and are mentioned only to give a historical context for modern societies, while others are numerous but rarely seen in the heartlands of Faerûn. Este capítulo detalha os sete principais grupos étnicos humanos do norte e centro de Faerûn, cujas características culturais, linguísticas, físicas e religiosas predominam naquela região de Toril. Cinco dos principais grupos são descendentes de tribos antigas, incluindo os Calishitas, Chondathans, Illuskans, Mulan e Rashemi. Mais dois grupos, os Damarans e os Tethyrian, surgiram nos últimos séculos a partir de culturas fundidas. Um número de outros grupos étnicos humanos são abordados brevemente, dando um sabor da incrível diversidade da humanidade. Alguns desapareceram ou desapareceram da face de Abeir-Toril e são mencionados apenas para dar um contexto histórico para as sociedades modernas, enquanto outros são numerosos, mas raramente vistos nas terras centrais de Faerûn. Overview Visão Geral Humanity is numbered as one of the five Creator Races, albeit the last and most primitive. However, like many other sentient races, not all humans originated on Abeir-Toril; many humans alive in Faerûn today are descended, at least in part, from immigrants from other worlds. Although they are the most recent race to achieve dominance here, humanity is found all across the surface lands of Faerûn, from the arctic wastes of the Great Glacier to the steaming jungles of Chult. A humanidade é numerada como uma das cinco Raças Criadoras, embora seja a última e mais primitiva. No entanto, como muitas outras raças sencientes, nem todos os humanos se originaram em Abeir-Toril; muitos humanos vivos em Faerûn hoje são descendentes, pelo menos em parte, de imigrantes de outros mundos. Embora sejam a raça mais recente ao alcançar o domínio aqui, a humanidade é encontrada em toda a superfície das terras de Faerûn, dos desertos árticos da Grande Geleira às selvas fumegantes de Chult. Unlike the other humanoid races, humans are not segregated into easily identifiable subraces with distinct racial traits. However, humans do vary greatly in appearance and are divided into innumerable competing nations, states, sects, religions, bandit kingdoms, and tribes. Ao contrário das outras raças humanóides, os humanos não são segregados em sub-raças facilmente identificáveis com traços raciais distintos. Entretanto, os humanos variam muito na aparência e são divididos em inúmeras nações, estados, seitas, religiões, reinos criminosos e tribos competindo entre si. The root of humanity's many divisions lies in the race's fragmented history. Whereas elves and dwarves are interloper races who arrived in a few major migrations with unifying cultural traits, humans coalesced into tribes and developed local cultures across Abeir-Toril wholly independent of one another. The earliest human cultures arose in the shadow of other, more powerful races, including the other Creator Races, the elves, and the dwarves. The dominance of these other races kept the various human cultures largely ignorant of one another and barred communications until relatively recently in Faerûn's history. A raiz das muitas divisões da humanidade está na história fragmentada da raça. Enquanto os elfos e os anões são raças de intrusos que chegaram em algumas grandes migrações com traços culturais unificadores, os humanos se fundiram em tribos e desenvolveram culturas locais através de Abeir-Toril totalmente independentes umas das outras. As mais recentes culturas humanas surgiram à sombra de outras raças mais poderosas, incluindo as outras Raças Criadoras, os elfos e os anões.O domínio dessas outras raças manteve as várias culturas humanas ignorantes em grande parte umas das outras e barrou as comunicações até relativamente há pouco tempo na história de Faerûn. As humanity can be segregated along historical, cultural, linguistic, and religious lines, there are many ways to subdivide the humans of Faerûn. Any distinctions are inevitably muddled, as centuries of settlement and conquest have ensured that no division is absolute. In fact, in some regions of Faerûn, melting pot cultures founded by two or more distinct ethnic groups, none of them dominant, are establishing distinct cultural and linguistic identities that mark the emergence of newly distinct ethnic identities different from their forebears. Como a humanidade pode ser segregada ao longo de linhas históricas, culturais, lingüísticas e religiosas, há muitas maneiras de subdividir os humanos de Faerûn. Quaisquer distinções são inevitavelmente confusas, já que séculos de colonização e conquista asseguraram que nenhuma divisão é absoluta. De fato, em algumas regiões de Faerûn, as culturas fundidas por dois ou mais grupos étnicos distintos, nenhum deles dominante, estão estabelecendo identidades culturais e lingüísticas distintas que marcam o surgimento de identidades étnicas recentemente distintas, diferentes de seus antepassados. Livro do Jogador = Livro do Jogador = A maioria dos humanos descende de pioneiros, conquistadores, mercadores, refugiados e outras pessoas que viajam com frequência. Desse modo, os territórios dos humanos são uma mistura de povos - com diferenças físicas, culturais, religiosas e políticas. Simples ou refinados, de pele clara ou escura, extrovertidos ou austeros, primitivos ou civilizados, devotos ou impiedosos, os humanos se espalham pelo mundo. Personalidade: A raça humana é a mais adaptável, flexível e ambiciosa dentre todas as raças comuns. Suas preferências, moral, costumes e hábitos variam muito. As raças inumanas acusam-nos de não cultivarem respeito pela história, mas é natural que os humanos, com sua vida relativamente curta e sua cultura em frequente alteração, tenham uma memória coletiva inferior aos anões, elfos, gnomos e halflings. Descrição Física: Em geral, os humanos têm entre 1,60 m e 1,90 m de altura e pesam entre 60 e 80 quilos; os homens são visivelmente mais altos e pesados que as mulheres. Graças à sua tendência de viajar e conquistar, e sua curta expectativa de vida, os humanos apresentam uma diversidade física mais abrangente que as outras raças. As tonalidades de sua pele variam do negro escuro ao branco leitoso, seus cabelos variam do castanho ao dourado (crespos, cacheados, ondulados ou lisos) e os homens podem ter bigodes e barbas espessas ou ralas. Muitos humanos carregam o sangue de raças inumanas em suas veias e podem apresentar aspectos raciais dos elfos, orcs e outras raças. Os humanos quase sempre são orgulhosos e extravagantes em sua aparência e vestimentas, ostentando estilos de cabelo incomuns, roupas coloridas, tatuagens, brincos e ornamentos similares. A raça tem uma expectativa de vida curta, atingindo a idade adulta com 15 anos e raramente vivendo mais de um século. Relações: Os humanos se relacionam com os membros das outras raças tão facilmente quanto se misturam entre si. Entre as raças inumanas, eles são conhecidos como "os segundos melhores amigos de todo mundo". Os humanos desempenham o papel de embaixadores, diplomatas, magistrados, mercadores e empregados de todos os tipos. Tendência: Os humanos não seguem nenhuma tendência em particular, nem mesmo a neutralidade. Entre eles, é possível encontrar os melhores e os piores indivíduos do mundo. Terras dos Humanos: As terras dos humanos estão constantemente repletas de novas idéias, mudanças sociais, inovações e novos líderes. Os membros das raças de vida mais longa encaram a cultura humana com interesse, mas com o tempo ela acaba lhes parecendo um pouco cansativa ou demasiadamente confusa. Em função da curta expectativa de vida dos humanos, seus líderes são jovens em comparação aos líderes políticos, religiosos e militares das outras raças. Mesmo quando são conservadores ou tradicionalistas, suas instituições continuam a mudar a cada geração, adaptando-se e evoluindo mais rápido do que as instituições equivalentes dos elfos, anões, gnomos e halflings. Individualmente ou como um grupo, os humanos são oportunistas e adaptáveis, mantendo-se sempre à frente na dinâmica das mudanças políticas. As terras dos humanos normalmente incluem enormes quantidades de raças inumanas (quando comparadas, por exemplo, ao número de integrantes de outras raças que vivem nas terras dos anões). Religião: Ao contrário das outras raças, os humanos não possuem uma divindade suprema. Pelor, o deus do sol, é a divindade mais adorada entre os humanos, mas não possui um lugar central de destaque, semelhante a Moradin para os anões ou Corellon Larethian para os elfos em seus respectivos panteões. Alguns humanos são os discípulos mais fervorosos e zelosos de uma determinada religião, enquanto outros são as pessoas mais ímpias que existem. Idiomas: Os humanos falam o idioma Comum. No entanto, costumam aprender outros idiomas, mesmo os mais obscuros e estranhos, e gostam de incluir palavras de outra línguas em suas conversas: pragas de orcs, termos culinários dos halflings, expressões musicais dos elfos, frases militares dos anões e assim por diante. Nomes: Os nomes dos humanos variam muito Uma vez que carecem de uma religião unificada que forneça um toque peculiar para sua cultura, e como possuem um ciclo de vida muito curto, os humanos ostentam um nível de mudança social muito rápida. Portanto, a cultura humana é mais diversificada que a sociedade das outras raças e não existe um padrão legítimo para seus nomes. Alguns pais humanos batizam seus filhos com nomes élficos ou de anões (com a pronúncia mais ou menos correta). Aventuras: Os aventureiros humanos são os indivíduos mais audaciosos, temerários e ambiciosos de uma raça audaciosa, atrevida e ambiciosa. Um humano é capaz de obter glória e fama entre seus semelhantes acumulando riqueza, poder e influência. Em comparação às raças inumanas, eles preferem defender suas causas ao seus territórios ou grupos. Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos